


Timid Girl

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: RP Fic.





	Timid Girl

Maryse had smiled and taken Kelly's hand as they finally got home from WLFCC, she had seen how tense the girl was and she had smiled softly. 

"I know they think I'm going to put you in a cab and send you back home alone... but I'd much prefer it if you'd stay with me... at least for tonight?"

Kelly blushed and nodded in agreement to this idea. 

"Timid, Kels?"

"Just a little..."

"Why's that baby girl?"

"Still new to this..."

"So I didn't upset you?"

Kelly giggled and shook her head.

"No, you silly goose!"

Maryse smiled softly. 

"Come on, let's go home."


End file.
